ShuHan Lonely Dragon Trio
by SilentNinja
Summary: The Ziong/Kongming fued continues from Criticism of Distortion. There are two stables that split the power of Shu, Zhuge Liang's The Gathering faction and Zhao Yun Lonely Dragons. Zhao Yun's addresses his thoughts on Shu's fallout in a letter.


Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and Three Kingdoms are just culture. Hey, if they come back from the dead they'll sue us. I don't own them. Oh as for updating Romance of the DW Pairings 3, it's still in progress. Haven't update last month because of playing the Chinese version of Kingdom Heroes(Kingdom Heroes 2 online). Can't wait for the NA version from Aeria Games.

ShuHan Lonely Dragon Trio

* * *

At ZhaoYun's home…

"Guys, I call you here because I want you all to know that, you are my most trusted friends, my brothers. Some of you never gotten a big leap, while Wei Yan, you've been treated terribly by Zhuge Liang and Yang Yi's slandering. But you all are the reason why we kept our loyalty to the tragic Han true and we're all against our sworn enemy Cao Pi for abdicating it and it's Emperor Liu Xie," Zhao Yun proudly stood with the Shu "mid tiers" announcing the honor of his true friends.

"Hear Hear…. Zilong…Big Brother!" Wei Yan raised his Double Vouge.

"We never betray your friendship with deception or self interest. We are the most uncorrupted, non egoistic of the Shu cast," Deng Zhi said.

"And I may be the edgy one of the group, but we still fight against the order of treachery within governments that caused the Yellow Turban Rebellion and Cao Pi's faction is no better, yet they represent Cao Cao's sovernity over the Imperial Court, cruel and rich and greedy scholars love Cao Cao. Maybe if my former lord Liu Zhang realizes this, then we may have a better chance of working together instead of having to remove him from the Yi Zhou government duties which is the reason why we lost Zhang Ren," Zhang Yi gives the nod to Deng Zhi.

"Big Brother, we're still being portrayed Zhuge Liang's tools…" Wei Yan switches into his proper speaking self and the barbaric shanyue one every time it frustrates him to be blatant and uninteresting in the games and yet Wenchang's badassness is still there.

"That's because Kongming is STILL in his novel incarnation and I'm still being Shu's Lu Bu from the novel because of Chang Ban. If it weren't for us, Zhuge Liang would never have achieve so much attention span in Ancient China because he thinks he surpass Zhang Liang after winning the fourth Northern Campaign and died. It's bad enough I have to re read everything that happened after I died and it's depressing how it turned out. The magnifcant bastard 2 that slander who was suppose to be my friend…." Zhao Yun then send Liao Hua for reading a lesson.

"You summoned me, my lord?" Liao Hua blinked.

"Liao Hua, will you read this memorial I wrote to the people please? There are less hard words in here, so it can help improve your reading," Zhao Yun requested.

Zhao Yun gives him, 'The Letter of Retribution' to Liao Hua for reading comprehension. Liao Hua gulped as he sees there are 4 paragraphs on the paper and the characters were written simple and not too complex.

"People of Yi Zhou, for those who heard the rumors a…abound in our government…It is true that our former Lord….the..the…" Liao Hua shot a frown at Zilong as he wouldn't dare read out that part of the sentence.

"Sigh, Our former Lord, the prideful fool who was the guy I trusted so much and believed in him and even encouraging him to keep pushing so the people will know the true, Liu Bei," Zhao Yun glared at Liao Hua to read that part of the late Liu Bei's downfall.

"I will only call him our former Lord Liu Bei, General…forgives me," Liao Hua shrugged.

"Keep reading for us," Deng Zhi nodded.

"Our former Lord Liu Bei, put his own adopted son Liu Feng to death over the issue in losing Shang Yong to that disloyalty ass punk Meng Da. However, it was unnecessary and I have my reasons to defending Liu Feng's mistake because we all know how much of a greedy punk Meng Da is and went asskissing with Cao Pi. Um, my lord this is too extreme…" Liao Hua shook his head sadly.

"Well, get used to it Hua. Because we all believe Liu Feng is to be forgiven, I know you support the revenge battle with Liu Bei, but you have to know how I feel about Cao Pi, about the Han abdication more than Guan Yu's death, is that clear soldier?" Zhao Yun voice turned gloomy over recapping the last days of Dong Han.

Liao Hua made no further concerns of the verbal extremes in the letter and continues reading the next paragraph.

"I'll be damned, Meng Da enjoying his luxuries with that evil man as his new lord right now along with the Shens," Zhang Yi snickered.

"He's always in for the money before he joined the army," Deng Zhi said.

"Meng Da….bastard...a must kill…" Wei Yan glittered his teeth.

"I will renounce my motivation since I was 15; my reason in this chaotic era is to restore the Han dynasty much like Zhuge Liang is as he also has a letter of his own retribution that will be prepared for our Northern Campaign against the people responsible for Emperor Xian's abdication. We will give the people a government with the right people, the right order of political fairness, and the right liberation. Everyone will be treated as human beings, both the low and high borns, just like my ancestor the Zhao King Zhao Wuling, we are all the same, the barbarian ethnics too. Ma Chao been with his father settling the Qiang's needs of their Rights, so we'll give them their rights where as Cao Pi might not give a damn unless the Qiang worship him as their 'god'….oh heaven…I used to think of Zhang Jiao as a 'god' until I realize the unnecessary bloodshed at innocent people…." Liao Hua sighed.

"It's ok, Liao Hua. I did told you that, Sifu wanted to capture Zhang Jiao alive, I was there in the battle of Ye at that time as a mere grunt, nothing important compare to our former lord," Zhao Yun comforted the former turban.

"Zhang Jiao's original intention of the rebellion had to do with the government more than the people, but he should have realize picking scoundrels in his rebellion caused outrage among the Han loyalist fighting to protect both the people and its Empire from the eunuchs. It amazes me how much that rebellion caused an impact in our culture, like a wakeup call" Deng Zhi took a slip of tea waiting for the next part of the letter.

"Hahaha, Zhang Jiao….Cao Pi.....Ma Chao…in same…Sentence…" Wei Yan laughed.

"All three are a bunch of attention whores," Zhang Yi mocked.

"Continue the next paragraph, Liao Hua," Zhao Yun ordered and Liao Hua proceeded.

"I'm afraid this paragraph is too depressing, General. Why bring sympathy for this person we barely know?" Liao Hua questioned.

"Because it's part of the story of my life, better than most people I've know in my life, because the one thing missing made my story incomplete. Just read it with respect," Zhao Yun glared at Liao Hua.

"I cannot read any futher, too depressing…" Liao Hua put the letter on the desk.

Deng Zhi takes the letter from Liao Hua, "I'll read that part."

"I like to read something fun though" Liao Hua said.

"We know, this is just something to put off our lord's chest since the three kingdoms ended," Zhang Yi explained.

"There was a woman I've met at Hei Bei, she was the most beautiful of all. When the children set their eyes on her, she fathom and feed them and their families through hard times. I felt guilty for the people and she does the same way, but we both have a deep understanding for each other. She knows what I'm doing is for the right occurrence, but as a woman herself, she would have no business getting involved for what she did, it was barely recognizable. When those I've loathed forced her into their lives, she couldn't bind into the order of treachery for her pursue of liberty, there was only death in her path," Deng Zhi stopped and gaze at the group's silence.

"Women and politics are complicating. It's just like how Liu Bei ignored Zilong's arguments," Zhang Yi complied.

"It…concerns….me" Wei Yan agreed.

"But, why her, she's the wife of the usurper," Liao Hua curiously asked.

"Because, Liao Hua, she's my first and only true love. Now read the last paragraph, Bomiao," Zhao Yun took out the precious item he kept for years and continues listening to the last part of the letter.

"I felt terrible throughout the despicable era and decided it's time I form a stable in Shu, one opposite Zhuge Liang's The Gathering. The Lonely Dragon Trio consists of just a few people,Wei Yan, Deng Zhi, Zhang Yi, and Myself. Just what the heck are we as a bunch of nobodies majorly responsible for the survival of the Han mandate in Shu? We are Han loyalist, always have, always will be, it doesn't matter if we have to serve Cao Cao to serve the Han, we will NEVER accept that so called legislation bull that Cao Pi presents for the Cao family's new government. If the Xu Zhou massacre, Liu Yu's death, Yuan Shu's declaration as Emperor, and Chi Bi didn't happen, then that damned abdication would never have happened. Our objective as the Lonely Dragons is to prove the people we are the RIGHT people! I stand my case. Kongming may already have state his claims for his own stable, but my claims are more true than his and I NEVER slander or corrupted anyone, I've treated Lady Zhen right," with that, Deng Zhi finished the letter and gave it to Zilong.

"Now, any questions?" Zhao Yun scanned at the group waiting for someone to speak up.

"Um…."

They turn to Liao Hua.

"…aren't you and Zhuge Liang on the same side? We're all in this the same way," Liao Hua shudder curiously.

"We've been on the same side…until Kongming let Ma Su jeopardize the First Northern Campaign and I died….." Zhao Yun stares at Liao Hua with a very cold and depressed look.

"Hahahahahaha!!!" Wei Yan clapped.

"I could never imagine, Ma Su being our champion of Han," Deng Zhi cleared his throat.

"The idiot…" Zhang Yi muttered.

"But, sire, it's not his fault. We all know he isn't perfect. Zhuge Liang as human as the world should know. He did everything for us!" Liao Hua urged.

"He did, in fact slandered Feng and made a stupid memo for Wei Yan's death thanks to Yang Yi," Zhao Yun pointed at Wenchang.

"….."

"We thought he's going to defect to Wei….." Liao Hua winced.

"Tell Kongming about this stable, Liao Hua. You're free to choose which side you are on. If Chen Dao's staying with The Gathering, that's fine. Wang Ping and Ma Dai, they helped out most of the victory in the fourth northern campaign. As for Ma Chao; as long as I'm not going to marry his sister to get into his life he can either join by following my methods or not. If I were a deceptive person like him, then my history would have been more favorable compare to Kongming's and Cao Cao's. Unfortunately, I hate deception in reality….and this stable hates it too," Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang's relationship will never be the same again.

"U…understood..." Liao Hua left the house feeling difficult to handle the tension between the two guys.

"He might stay in between, like Ma Dai and Wang Ping did," Deng Zhi speaks out.

"We don't force anyone in Shu to join our stable. Besides, I'm not the face of Chinese society, Kongming is. So, Liao Hua lived to see Kongming at his best," Zhao Yun said

"And worse," Wei Yan scoffed.

"I was there at Han Shui, you have me sticking with you a hundred percent, Zilong," Zhang Yi said.

"Me…. famish… Hm, big brother, let's go out and entertain ourselves at the tavern," Wei Yan suggested.

"Sure, you guys coming?" Zhao Yun asked Zhang Yi and Deng Zhi.

"My wife is going to be pissed again and she's begging for me to bring money for the house," Deng Zhi groaned

"I'm taking a patrol out the woods for crooks, so maybe next time," Zhang Yi got up and head outside.

"Isn't he always causing disturbance on his patrol…?" Deng Zhi wondered.

"Hope he doesn't cause another peasant commotion. Now I'm going, let's hook up and talk all the Ma Chao jokes, Wenchang," Zhao Yun smirked.

"Sobber…up…" Wei Yan uttered.

Meanwhile at Kongming's…

"And that's it," Liao Hua glance at the exchanging shocks of the Zhuge Liang group.

"He called Liu Bei……" Yue Ying started.

"……the prideful fool…" Jiang Wan choked.

"Prime Minister, send me and I'll bring Zhao Yun here at once!" Jiang Wei requested.

"And what, end up botching another strategic attempt like you let ShuHan fall?" Ma Su scoffed.

"Shut up! You're the one who didn't follow the Prime Minister's orders and cost us a major defeat!" Jiang Wei retorted.

"But my plan to defend at the mountain top has potential for success! Unlike your frigid specs you call plans and getting outwit by Sima Yi's successors," Two failed successors of Zhuge Liang bark at each other while their master is.....

"Both of you young imbeciles be silence! You're grown men now so stop acting like little children and be responsible for your mistakes!" Zhuge Liang scolded his pupils.

"Come to think of it, that's the same thing Zhao Yun told you…." Dong Yun nodded.

The Sleeping Dragon could not stress the continuation of the fued between him and Zhao Yun.

"I know, he sustained his point…." Zhuge Liang grunted.

The End


End file.
